La última oportunidad
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: La última oportunidad... para poder sanar su corazón... para poder olvidar... y para poder volver amar... (Yaoi)
1. You Make Me Feel Tu me haces sentir

**ADVERTENCIAS**: ¬¬ obvio si leen esto es por que es yaoi... algo de lime (En próximos capítulos, me anda viendo feo esta chava)... ¬¬' bueno, soy algo... depravada? Yo diría loca ^_^... bueno, no sé me esta gustando este género... y además tanto tiempo con Glory ya me afectó... ¿Por qué le tienen que gustar los gays? o_ó tal vez de ahí mi gusto por el yaoi... Jum... Ah, el título: You Make me feel de Westlife(Cd: Westlife cost to cost, track: 13)

La Última Oportunidad  
1. – You Make Me Feel/Tu me haces sentir  
Por: Merle-chan

Kai estaba recargado en la pared, tenía el ceño fruncido, el chico que estaba del otro lado de la habitación no había dejado de llorar desde hace 2 horas. No soportaba ver a alguien que consideraba tan fuerte en ese estado. Se acercó a Tyson y se quedó frente a él sin saber que hacer. Después de un rato se hincó para quedar frente a él, pasó sus dedos delicadamente secando las lágrimas y captando la atención del chico de hermosos ojos...

-. Deja de llorar –le dijo recargando su frente en la de Tyson –solo deja de hacerlo...

-. Es tan fácil decirlo... tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando vi a Max y a Ray...

-. Lo sé perfectamente, sé como se siente... –cerró sus ojos un momento –lo sé muy bien

No le importó, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tyson, sintiendo el calor que provenía de él. Pudo sentir claramente como el chico se estremecía, pero no iba a echarse atrás, no cuando había encontrado el valor para acercarse tanto y mostrase vulnerable en cierto punto...

-. ¿Por qué? ¿Kai? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos –que quieres de mi?

-. Lo que tu quieres de él... –susurró apenas audible

-. Pero yo no puedo dártelo, es algo que solo guardo para... –desvió su mirada –lo siento...

-. Quiero que sientas... no mereces sufrir... quiero que sientas lo que es ser amado... quiero que me dejes ser quien te lo muestre... por favor –le dio un beso en la mejilla –me dejarás hacerlo?

-. Kai me estas pidiendo algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir

-. Jamás me arrepentiré... ¿aceptas?

-. Con una condición –tomó a Kai por la barbilla –no me beses...

-. Sí esa es tu condición... no te besaré

Kai se levantó y le extendió la mano a Tyson, al levantarse este, Kai lo tomó por la cintura y lo condujo a la habitación, lentamente. Cerró la puerta después de que entraron. Se acercó de nuevo a Tyson, se quitó la playera y sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de Tyson y lo sujeto.

Lo dejó en la cama, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la playera del chico, subiéndola lentamente, la dejó caer al piso. Bajó los pantalones cortos para poder acariciarle las piernas, sus manos recorrían esa morena piel, de manera exquisita(o.O), pero se moría por besarlo, el solo recorrer con sus manos y sentir esa piel tan cálida rozando la suya no era suficiente...

-. ¿Kai? –rodeó el cuello de Kai –te puedo pedir algo?

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. ¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó mirándolo –puedo?

Kai sonrió y permitió que Tyson lo besara. Y así continuaron, sin saber que Max y Ray habían regresado...

*****************************************************************  
Notas: *¬*  que escena tan tierna(bueno no es tierna pero aún así)... Ejem, ¿Se dan cuenta que todos mis fics terminan igual? Con algo así para darle un toque de continuará ^_^ Ya no quiero poner tsuzuku... Sé que no ah muchas les gustan las mismas parejas que a mi, prometo hacerles un Ray/Kai, no lo eh hecho porque la verdad no me gusta mucho la pareja(¬¬ dejen esas armas, -_-' son mis gustos), y.. ^_^ voy a descansar porque... VACACIONES!!!!! YUJU!!! VACACIONES!!! BENDITAS VACACIONES CAIDAS DEL CIELO!!!! @.@ cuanto escribo...

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. Every Little Thing You Do

Notas: Every litle thing you do, track: 16 Westlife cost to cost, ^^ Me gusta mucho este cd, por eso no se sorprendan por mis próximos fics y por los capitulos (¬¬ advertencias en el primer capitulo)

La Última Oportunidad  
2. – Every little thing you do/Cualquier cosa pequeña que haces  
Por: Merle-chan

Sus labios recorrían lentamente su cuello, sus manos descendían lentamente por esa cintura morena. Su lengua probaba la suavidad de esa piel, haciendo que se estremeciera al contacto. Separó sus labios y miró su rostro, sonrió inevitablemente...

-. ¿Qué sucede Kai? –preguntó de forma casi sensual –por qué te detienes?

-. Siempre... siempre me pregunté como te verías así... –sonrió y besó a Tyson en la mejilla –como te verías lleno de placer... siempre quise verte de esta manera... 

Tyson desvió la mirada sonrojado con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Kai volvió a bajar lentamente, provocándole sensaciones que nunca había sentido.  
La puerta se abrió, Max y Ray entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos, y lo peor de todo, los 2 estaban paralizados al ver la escena: Kai sobre Tyson...

-. Que...? ¿Pero que pasó aquí? –interrumpió Max

Kai se levantó para poder ver que pasaba, estaba tan ocupado con Tyson que no se había dado cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió. Se sentó en la cama, se volteó a Tyson que tenía las mejillas rojas y su rostro brillaba con el sudor dándole un aspecto sumamente inocente y sensual...

-. Hay un gran invento llamado puerta, deberían saber para que sirve –dijo Kai de forma fría –llamen antes de entrar

-. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó Max realmente sorprendido –Kai?

-. No es obvio? –respondió Kai de forma burlona

-. Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Tyson levantándose de la cama –yo... lo siento

Tyson salió de la habitación avergonzado, Kai lo siguió, lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello. Tyson se volteó para verlo...

-. Kai yo...

-. Dame una oportunidad –le susurró en el oído –quiero que sientas...

Con estás palabras sus manos descendieron lentamente... Mientras que Ray y Max no estaban muy felices que digamos...

*******************************************************  
_O.O aún leen mis historias drama/romance ¬¬ creo que no se deberían considerar así... pero da igual, de todos modos me sorprende que alguien lea aún mis fics ^..^ bueno... ya subí el Kai/Ray que les prometí... espero que les guste ^_^ Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	3. Things I'll Never Say Cosas que nunca di...

Cambiando un poquito ahora el título es things I'll never say de Avril Lavinge de su cd let go track: 09

La última oportunidad  
3.- Things I'll never say/ Cosas que nunca diré  
Por: Merle-chan

Sus ojos azules miraban con molestia a los ojos  rubí... la noche anterior no había sido nada agradable haberle encontrado con el moreno en la cama... después volteó a otro lado y miró al moreno... sonrió inevitablemente, ese era el efecto del moreno sobre él... Al sentirse observado subió la mirada, sonrió a su amigo...

-. Sucede algo Max? –preguntó sintiendo las manos de Kai acariciar su cintura

-. Nada... –murmuró entre dientes –iré con Ray...

-. Está bien... –bajó la mirada al escuchar el nombre

Max salió y fue a la otra habitación donde se encontraba Ray escuchando música, cerró la puerta con seguro y desconectó los audifonos del reproductor. Ray solo le miró con molestia al no poder aislarse con su múisica...

-. ¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó quitándose los audifonos –no vengas a reclamarme, fue tu idea, son tus consecuencias

-. Entonces por qué aceptaste? –sonrió de forma burlona recargándose en la pared –sabes que me necesitas... admítelo

-. No te necesito, solo... –se encogió de hombros –estoy aburrido

-. Y si hago esto? –apagó la música

-. Max! ¿Qué sucede contigo? –se levantó y se dirigió a él para gritarle más de cerca –esto no va a resultar.... es obvio que está enamorado de mi... y hagas lo que hagas no cambiaras eso en Tyson...

-. Pero parece que Kai lo hace... –su sonrisa desapareció y caminó hasta quedar a espaldas de él –la apuesta sigue en pie...

-. No lo haré, te estoy ayudando porque Tyson no merece esto.... además... ¿Qué ganaría yo?

-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres Ray? –preguntó frunciendo los labios

-. A ti –lo tomó de la cintura y lo tiró al piso cayendo sobre él –este es el trato... haré que Tyson deje a Kai, y sea tu novio, pero ese mismo día estarás en mi cama...

-. Bien... pensé que pensarías en algo mejor Ray

-. Te arrepentirás Koi –dijo sarcásticamente

Mientras tanto afuera, Kai probaba los labios de Tyson, sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, lentamente. Sus labios temblaron y se separó, desvió la mirada y comenzó a susurrar...

-. Lo siento... lo siento...

-. No te disculpes.... no lo hagas... –murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos y se levantó –solo prométeme que me dejaras hacerte sentir

Kai se fue dejando al moreno sorprendido, con las mejillas rojas y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho... recordando la noche anterioir...

*******************************************  
_Muy bien.... regresé a esta sección.... y nadie, absolutamente nadie quitará a la predominancia yaoi, así que anti yaoi y anti Takao, más vale que se preparon o... muajajajjaaja. LOS QUIERO!!!! BESITOS!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	4. Hermos resignación

**La última oportunidad  
3.- Hermosa resignación  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Miró con fastidio al chico frente a él, no entraba dentro de sus planes tener que permanecer con alguien que no se interesaba en hablarle. Suspiró, todo sería por una atractiva causa, que nadie debía profanar con sus manos, muco menos alguien como Kai, una persona tan carente de personalidad y de sentimientos no era la adecuada para una persona como Tyson, una persona que podía enamorar a cualquiera con esa personalidad tan alegre y natural… Si tan sólo su afecto le perteneciera…

Comenzaba a volverse aburrida aquella lucha de miradas que mantenía con Max desde que se habían quedado solos en la misma habitación y el estar sentado en el extremo más alejado de la salida no ayudaba mucho. Una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a ocultar sus sentimientos era muy predecible… sabía que en ese momento le odiaba, que le estaba retando, que estaba sufriendo. Que torpe, como si sus sentimientos influyeran en él ¿Acaso Max creía que su conciencia aún existía? Si era lo primero que moría… sólo una persona débil la conservaría, una persona como Tyson, una persona que su fuerza consistía en su debilidad…

- basta –interrumpió Max sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó mirándole con aburrimiento

- No sé cuales sean tus intenciones, pero…

- ¿Intenciones? ¿Y que más da? No es como si realmente importara

- ¿Qué sientes por él? –preguntó fríamente, mirándolo con desprecio

- ¿Qué sientes por Ray? –preguntó sonriendo burlonamente

- No te importa…

- A ti tampoco –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Mi pregunta no es igual de válida que la tuya? ¿Te crees con algún derecho de reclamarme cuando ni siquiera puedes responder esa pregunta? Lo que sienta… lo que piense… no es de tu incumbencia, no puedes ni entenderte a ti mismo, no puedes separar su jueguito de la situación, eres patético Max, no entiendo cómo una persona tan débil puede atreverse a exigir explicaciones…

- Lo que pienses de mi me tiene sin cuidado –murmuró mirando el piso con molestia –pero… me importa porque él significa mucho para mi y el que una persona como t

- ¿Celoso Max?

- Sí… -respondió con odio apretando los dientes –no entiendo cómo alguien como Tyson puede escoger a Ray o a ti… personas que no son capaces de sentir nada, y que todo lo que hacen es por su bien

- Eres tan patético Max

Sonrió y salió de la habitación sin prestar la mínima atención al chico de cabellos negros que estaba recargado en la pared. Observó a Kai alejarse y sonrió tristemente, si no hubiera escuchado su nombre en la conversación no hubiera tenido que saber lo que Max pensaba de él… no esperaba palabras ten frías y lastimeras de parte de él, y pensar… que había considerado que…

**_(((Cambio de escena… ¬ ¬ odio tener que ponerlo así, así que no digan nada, 'k?)))_**

A pesar de tener un espejo frente a él prefería peinarse a 'ciegas', de todas formas no había gran razón para arreglarlo demasiado, se pondría la gorra y por más que tratara acabaría despeinándose, así que le daba igual. Se miró en el espejo, sonrió con tristeza y bajo su mirada, podía ser el campeón mundial, pero eso no ocultaba su falta de encanto y si lo tenía, no era suficiente para captar la atención de Ray… Sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, subió la mirada y vio a Kai reflejado, sonrió por alguna razón que no se podía explicar, entrelazó sus dedos cuando sintió los de Kai deslizarse suavemente para hacer lo mismo, ladeó su cabeza y dejó que Kai recorriera su cuello con sus labios, se sentía tan extraño y tan bien ser tocado de esa forma. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Kai le daba, abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo, había tomado una decisión cuando Kai lo había dejado, no se iba a acobardar, no era parte de él, tomaría el riesgo, después de todo, lo que pasara después… ya pasaría…

- ¿Kai?

- ¿Si? –preguntó dejando de besarlo

- Yo…

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? –Preguntó mirando a su reflejo –sólo tienes que decirlo

- No –negó suavemente –quiero preguntarte algo antes de responderte –bajó la vista y murmuró - ¿Qué tengo de especial? ¿Qué ves en mí?

- Todo… -le susurró al oído mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Tyson – ¿Acaso cuándo te miras en el espejo no puedes ver lo perfecto que eres? Tu fuerza… Tu debilidad… Tu cuerpo… tu rostro… es imposible evitar mirarte

- Mentiroso –contestó en un tono juguetón –pero fue una mentira linda… así que sí, acepto tu propuesta

Tyson volteó a verlo y cerró los ojos al sentir que Kai lo besaba, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara a la mitad del beso, se separaron y se miraron sonriendo, después de todo… era lo más cercano que tal vez ambos tendrían de amar a alguien, se miraron fijamente y después de un momento volvieron a besarse aún sin soltarse de las manos, sí, a pesar de todo era un bonito comienzo… Una hermosa resignación…

**(((Fin del Cap)))**

Merle: Hay que bonito!! Se van a casar!!!

Celes: ¬ ¬UU No puedo creer que escribas fic tan buenos cuando… eh… bueno, cuando eres tan t

Merle: Yo tampoco lo sé, debe ser un talento natural (ósease un don ¬ ¬U)… Celes, di tu maldita regla de administración que ya me quiero ir… va a haber fiesta (eh, cierto, disculpen todos los errores gramaticales como éste)

Celes: Luego por qué le dicen agresiva… no, si ha de ser por lo linda… ejem! Por regla de la parte mayoritaria del Ceglome… SIN REVIEW NO ACTUALIZACI"!!! Así que ya saben

Merle: Si, yo igual pienso que la regla es un fastidio… T.T no puedo actualizar cuando quiero! … ah, si, si, Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta.


End file.
